


Tilt Your Head Some More, It's Cute

by TheWeirdChild8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, I still have no clue what the hell to tag here, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdChild8/pseuds/TheWeirdChild8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has a small crush on Hinata, and he starts to realize how much he does like Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt Your Head Some More, It's Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Voicedheadcannons/Ballsotheclown/Matt because it’s his 19th birthday and his audios are just the best things ever. They’re so funny, and I laugh so much.  
> He said Tsukiyama, Noyahina, and Kuroken were his favorite ships, so it’s mainly a Noyahina because it’s a really rare ship, and theres bits of Tsukiyama. There isn’t a Kuroken part because adding in Nekoma would have made it too hard to finish in time (I procrastinate too much help me). There’s also Daisuga because why not.  
> Happy Birthday hope you enjoy my writing~

“Ok everyone we have a practice match with Nekoma Tomorrow. It’s another long-awaited battle at the garbage dump. Make sure to be ready!” Takeda’s persistence with the coach won the team another practice match. The entire team cheered before dismissing to go home.  
“Hey Noya-senpai, can you help me learn how to receive?” Hinata was bubbling with energy, and Nishinoya was glad to oblige after he called him senpai.  
“Sure,” He gave Hinata a pat on the back while smiling at him. “Where do you want to practice?”  
“How about near the base of the mountain? That way it’s about equal distance from each of our houses,” He tilted his head while thinking about where Nishinoya actually lived. Noya thought it looked pretty cute, along with the rest of the 162 centimeters of excitement.  
“Ok, but how about we get some pork buns first?” Noya stretched and yawned before reaching up to ruffle the fluff of orange hair. “I’ll pay today. I’m pretty hungry.”  
“Let’s race to the store!” Hinata dashed forward unexpectedly, only to be followed by Noya. Hinata eventually made it there first, only to be called out by Nishinoya.  
“It’s not fair if you leave before me,” Noya whined while breathing heavily. He waited a second before getting out some money and walking in the store with Hinata. He paid for the meat buns, and they walked back outside to eat them. It was cool outside, and the perfect temperature for practicing.  
“Meat buns are so gooood,” Hinata was talking with his mouth full, leaning against the convenience store wall. He already enjoyed pork buns, and getting them for free only made them taste better.  
“We have to hurry though, it’s already late, and we have to be well rested for the Nekoma match,” He finished up the last of the bun and threw the napkin in the trash.  
“Ok I’m ready,” Hinata gladly followed him as they walked towards the empty field near the base of the mountain. He wanted to fit in a bit of practice before the game, and his receives needed practice too. Now that he has the “Guardian Deity of Karasuno” helping him, his hopes for beating Nekoma were high. It might have just been a practice match, but it was a way to help improve, and beating them would show them how much they did.  
“So let’s start with your form,” Nishinoya set the volleyball down on the grass and went over to Hinata. “I’ll teach you the best way to receive the ball. We don’t have time to go over anything but normal receives, and I like to keep rolling thunder to myself,” He stood proud with a glint of pride in his eyes.  
“Okay! I got my arms straight, and then I hit it with my forearms. But whenever I do that it doesn’t go where I want it too,” Hinata pouted and crossed his arms.  
“Well you’ve got your senpai helping you out. I’ll make sure you can receive well in no time. You’ll be able to get the ball like pwoosh!” Hinata eyes brightened at Noya’s attempt to put it into words he would use himself.  
“And then when it goes up, and I’m all guahh then it will be set to me, and I’ll hit it. My hand will turn red and hurt, but the point I scored would make me feel all fuah inside!” Hinata smiled at the fond memory of scoring, expecting to feel the same way tomorrow.  
“Yep! Now let’s make sure that you can do that,” Noya went over to adjust Hinata’s arms, carefully placing them in the right position and turning the sides of them. “Time to test it out. I’ll throw it up and you receive,” He grabbed the ball and tossed it up in the air, hitting it down at Hinata. It hit straight on his forearms. Well, straight on one forearm. Bouncing to the right, it landed a few feet away in the grass.  
“We have to try again, I’ll get it next time,” Hinata sprinted to the ball and returned it to Nishinoya before getting back in position. The next time it hit both arms, but managed to go straight forward. This happened many times in a row, with Hinata wanting to keep trying.  
“Just one more,” he shouted, too many times to count. This time, when Noya hit it, it ricocheted when he mistakenly bent his arms and struck him right in the face.  
“Are you ok?” Nishinoya rushed over to the orange-haired boy who was clutching his face.  
“I bit my tongue,” He groaned at the pain.  
“I think that’s enough for today Hinata,” Noya put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.  
"Just one more!" He went straight back into his energized mood.  
"Hinata you're bleeding!" Noya looked worried as he saw a droplet of red on the side of his lip. Hinata on the other hand, just stared with a dazed expression before noticing the faint taste of iron spreading through his mouth.  
"Oh," He blinked a few times before going over to grab the volleyball. "It's fine, lets continue. Just one more," Nishinoya laughed at the indestructible will of his kohai. He almost went along with it until he looked up at the sky.  
"Actually it's pretty late I need to get home," Noya bummed himself out too after saying that. It did make Hinata look up and realize the sky was a dark grey, and the light that was visible was coming from the small portion of orange and yellow sky.  
"How about you just stay at my house?" Hinata looked at Nishinoya with hope. "Come on Noya-senpai please," Noya would have said yes anyways. After all, he did have a strange attraction to the decoy.  
“Sure, but I have to call my house, and I also have to take a shower.”  
“It’s fine. It’ll be fun. We could play a bit with Natsu, and maybe built a fort or something!” Hinata beamed with energy as he started the walk back to his house. They talked the whole way there about various random things. Nishinoya listened to everything that Hinata talked about, no matter how pointless, and eventually they ended up at the Hinata household.  
“Mom I’m home! I brought a friend too,” Hinata walked in and immediately set his stuff down before being charged by Natsu’s hugs. He smiled at her before she turned to Nishinoya.  
“Who’s this?” She looked up at Noya, who just casually stood there.  
“I’m Nishinoya. I’m on your brother’s volleyball team. I’m the libero,” He stood proud, awaiting the next thing Natsu would say.  
“What’s a liber?”  
“It’s libero. I am the one who makes sure the ball doesn’t hit the ground so the other team doesn’t score any points. I get the cool uniform. The one that stands out from the rest,” He decided that was the best explanation he could give to a five year old.  
“Woah that’s cool,” She smiled up at him, but then was called by her mother, probably so that Noya wouldn’t be talking to her the whole time.  
“I have to call my mom, give me a second.”  
“Ok. I’m taking a shower then we can go build that fort!” Hinata disappeared into his house while Noya called to tell his mother he was staying over. His mother of course knew that even if she said no, it was too late, and her son would have stayed over anyways.  
Hinata took a quick shower, and once he got out, Noya thought that he might as well take one early in the night. However, Hinata wasn’t prepared for when he came out.  
“Noya! You look completely different! How?” Hinata was puzzled when he saw Nishinoya with his hair down.  
“My hair changes my appearance a lot. I look much cooler with it up,” Hinata was still puzzled with how his hair worked, but decided to not focus too much on it at the moment.  
“How about I take you up on that fort deal?” Noya grabbed the nearest pillow he could find, and he had the excitement of a little kid, although Hinata did too.  
Eventually half of Hinata’s room ended up covered in blankets, and they were laying down talking.  
“I can’t wait for the Nekoma match tomorrow. I also want to see Kenma again,” His mind traveled back to the first time he met with Kenma.  
“Kenma is the setter right? I’ve seen you talk with him a few times,” He looked over at Hinata, who looked as if he was about to fall asleep.  
“Mmhm, I met him when I lost my way running awhile ago. He was playing a video game,” Hinata yawned. “I think I’m going to go to bed now. Do you want me to get out the futon?” He started to get up, but Noya tugged on his shirt to bring him back down.  
“It’s fine, let’s just stay here.”  
“Ah ok,” Hinata didn’t really mind where he slept as long as it was comfortable. A bunch of pillows certainly qualified as comfortable. He curled up into a ball, and had very little trouble falling asleep. Nishinoya didn’t normally fall asleep right away, and he was a bit distracted by the boy next to him. As if it was an instinct, he moved to the right a bit, and gave Hinata a small kiss on the lips. In realization, he jerked back, blushing even though Hinata wouldn’t find out. The chances of him falling asleep anytime were lessened now that he felt nervousness throughout his body. He stayed there thinking. He had to figure out how to confess properly, as he just wanted to wake him up at the moment and tell him. His options were limited though, and there weren’t too many people he could ask for help. He could go to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, as they were the first couple that came to mind, although it didn’t take any time at all to decide that it would be a horrible choice.  
Eventually, he decided the go to Sugawara and Daichi. They were the best supporters on the team, and they had advice for everything. Noya pondered the subject until he found himself falling asleep.  
“Shouyou. Nishinoya. You two need to wake up. There’s a match today,” Hinata’s mother was standing in front of them, probably judging how much of a mess they made.  
“Just give me five more minutes,” Hinata was groaning into his pillow, not wanting to get up. Nishinoya just stretched and dragged himself off the floor. He started to get ready, and he had time to fix his hair. He used the extra hair gel that he always carried in his bag. Hinata managed to be ready before him, and it was most likely because he didn’t spend as much time on his hair. Noya didn’t actually see him brush it, and considering it looks the same way it always does, he probably doesn’t.  
Hinata’s mother drove them to the school where they met up with the rest of the team. They boarded the bus and sat next to each other in the middle of the bus. Hinata took the window seat, and he fell asleep before it even took off.  
The ride to the city was long, so most of the team eventually dozed off halfway through the ride. Daichi stayed awake along with Suga as the captain and vice-captain of the team, and Noya made sure not to fall asleep. He decided this was the time to approach them.  
“Suga. Daichi. I have a question for the both of you,” He moved up a few rows and spoke in the quietest tone anyone’s ever heard from him. They both turned to him, waiting for the question.  
“So I think I might swing uh... both ways. And you two are the first I decided to go to, so I just wanted to ask a question since you two always have advice. How do I ask someone out? Specifically Shouyou,” He looked up at the two, who were caught off guard. Daichi was the first to say something.  
“I think you should just be direct. There’s no point in avoiding it or else a mistake will happen and the message won’t get through,” Noya needed Daichi’s advice last night when he snuck a kiss. “Although…” Nishinoya’s attention went back to Daichi, who trailed off. He exchanged a few glances with Suga and decided to continue. “Suga and I are actually dating. It’s simpler to just be direct. We took way too long and we didn’t start until the end of last year. If I were you, I wouldn’t wait,” Nishinoya didn’t even listen to the rest of the sentence.  
“You both are dating!” He shouted in surprise, although realized that was a mistake, as it caught the attention from the rest of the team.  
“Did you just state that Daichi and Suga are dating?” Hinata piped up from behind Noya, and the rest of the team was trying to intently listen in, although they were trying to sleep.  
“Well apparently now that it’s not a secret anymore. Yes. Yes we are,” Suga confirmed it with the rest of them, and a groan came from Tsukki in the back of the bus while Yamaguchi shouted “Yes!” from the back of the room.  
“Fine Yamaguchi, you win.” The team turned around as Tsukishima handed a twenty dollar bill to Yamaguchi, who was smiling somewhat mischievously.  
“Were you taking bets?” The rest of the team laughed as Suga and Daichi were stunned that Yamaguchi figured them out before anyone else.  
“Noya how did you even figure that out?” Hinata started to question the conversation, and out of the corner of Noya’s eye, he saw Suga and Daichi giving him looks as if to get on with it. He took a deep breath, calming his senses as much as he could.  
“Hinata-No. Shouyou. Will you go out with me?” Nishinoya knew he was blushing, but it was nothing compared to the pure red coming from Hinata’s cheeks. He didn’t say anything more than that, awaiting what Hinata would say next. He was a bit worried when his expression stayed at embarrassment. The rest of the team’s attention suddenly turned to them, yet they didn’t hear the first part, and almost thought Hinata was about to die. Yet his expression changed to a smile, and he slightly tilted his head, which was one of the things Nishinoya loved him do.  
“I-Yes!” He spit out the words as quickly as he could, still trying to stop the red in his cheeks. However, Noya took this opportunity to kiss him, and even though the rest of the team was right there, he had it last a few seconds before ruffling his hair.  
"Tilt your head some more, it's cute."  
Hinata said yes, and that was more than enough to put Nishinoya into a good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow when I first started haikyuu!! I messed up Nishinoya with Nininoya, Nishinini, or Noyanishi, and now I just wrote an entire fic without messing it up once. This is an achievement.  
> Though I guess I just entered rare pair hell…  
> Fuck.  
> There’s maybe a chance for another chapter?  
> Actually I have like 5 other things I want to write so maybe most likely equals nope.


End file.
